The technology relates to a differential case and a differential apparatus. In particular, the technology relates to a technique useful in mitigating a concentration of stress generated by gear reaction force at the differential case.
A differential apparatus used for a vehicle is provided with a differential case that houses a differential gear. The differential case is fastened to a ring gear (or a “final driven gear”) by a bolt in a typically-employed fixing structure.
In recent years, however, a fixing structure has come into use in which joining by means of welding is used in place of the bolt fastening to address the needs for a reduction in weight and a high mileage of a vehicle. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-91046 and 2011-117540.